


Baby's Five Nights

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, An alternate universe from the eyes of a human circus baby, Baby's Five Nights, Can be both dark and cute, Charlie is a bitter smol bean, Charlie loves to game, Child Circus Baby, Child Neglect, Children, Circus Baby is called Charlie in this au, Deviates a LOT from canon, Eggs Benedict is the caretaker of the SL animatronics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, POV Circus Baby, Purple Guy is only mentioned. not seen, Purple Guy was a abusive caretaker, She does like people just she's very slow to trust people, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, There is also a lot of references to other things so keep a eye out, but i don't blame her for not trusting people, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: Charlie is the leader of the group of children that live in Five Nights Orphange,  a place for children to come and live. however the last caretaker was a failure having hurt many of these children. When Charlie meets her new caretaker she is the only one who refuses to trust him,  will she ever come to love him? or will she condemn him for someone else's actions.





	1. The new caretaker

You were awakened by the sound of your alarm ringing from your phone. You groaned as you sat up in bed grabbing your phone and standing up as you stretched. You got dressed in your favorite red dress and did your hair into your twintails before there was a knock on your door.

You said quietly "Come in" The door opened as mama Mary entered. "Are you dressed sweetie?" You replied "yes mama" as you showed her. She smiled and said "It's time to go sweetie" You looked reluctant as you said "But mama why do you have to leave?"

She grabbed your little hand and pulled you out of the room replying "I'm too old now sweetie now come along and meet your new caretaker" You huffed but followed her into the dining room of the orphanage.

Ever since you were new here the dining room was almost always empty but today it was full to the brim with the other kids. Mama guided you to the table in the front where your friends were.

You sat down next to Freddy and said "I don't understand why we need a new caretaker. Mama is the only grownup I don't hate" He said "I hope they like parties" You shook your head. "You and your parties Freddy"

Suddenly the door opened revealing a man that you didn't know. He walked to the front of the room and said "Hi there! i'm- suddenly he was cut off by a loud ringtone as you rolled your eyes.

You looked down noticing the plate filled with pizza as your tummy growled but just as you were about to grab some. SLAP! You looked at Mama who said "This is not the time Charlie. listen to the man"

Tears ran down your face as you swiftly stood up and screamed "I HATE YOU!" with that you ran and hid in your secret place in the garden. You sobbed as your tears hit the flowers.

Suddenly the man who was supposedly your new caretaker walked into the garden. He looked around as he  said "Charlie are you here" You didn't answer. "Please come out darling" You remained where you were however. He said "Well i guess'l will just leave then"

You sighed in relief as you came out and were scooped into a hug by the man. "DON'T FUCKIN TOUCH ME" you screamed as you grew claws and pressed them against his belly and said "I suggest you let go before i spill your fuckin guts"

He set you down and said "You sure are a feisty child. My name is Eggs Benedict i'm your new caaretaker." You huffed and said nothing as he led you back inside from a distance and into your room saying "You need a few I understand" and he left.


	2. Relieving Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eggs leaves you do some gaming and play some of your favorite games with your friends to calm down.

You punched the wall angrily as you huffed and puffed before sitting on your bed and grabbing your controller. You started up your cube two and were waiting for it to boot up when there was a knock on the door. You asked "...Who is it."

A familiar voice replied with "It's your friends Charlie can we come in?" You said yes and not even a minute went by before the door opened.

Your friends came in and they were Freddy who was Bon Bon's big brother who was a big talker and also very much obsessed with parties and celebrations, Bon Bon who was Freddy's little brother who was a bit of a prankster but very sweet and caring and Foxy who was a very shy gender binary child who liked the dark and quiet over others company.

The first to speak was Freddy as usual as he said "Charlie are you ok?" You quickly wiped the tears that had definitely not accumulated on your face and said "I'm fine. But what do you guys want?" Foxy was next to speak as they said "W-we just wanted to make sure you were ok"

You smiled weakly and said "Aw guys thanks but really I'm fine." You moved your cursor to your favorite game ever known as Undergroundtale. It was a game about a girl named Brisk who had to save these robots or kill them.

You had only done the nonviolent route and not the violent route because you loved the characters though there was this one robot you wish wasn't so popular. "Hey Charlie! earth to Charlie!" You shook your head and turned to Freddy "Yea I'm here sorry" He said "Are you playing video games again? does that means you are stressed?"

You shook your head and clicked the A button as the game started up but Bon Bon spoke up and said "Hey Charlie maybe we should play a game together. That will make you feel better"

You sighed and nodded before going back to the homepage as you dug into your games and pulled out a favorite of all of your friends and you. It was called Kario Celebration 7 and it was like a digital board game. You said "Grab your controllers guys"

They all nodded and pulled a controller each before sitting down as you put the disc in the cube two and the game started up as Freddy said "Alright! i'm gonna kick your butts!" Bon Bon said determined "Not if I kick your butt first!"

You smiled as you clicked the celebration tab and set the settings for the game. Foxy said quietly "T-this is gonna be fun" You nodded and started the game as the competition started.

The next few hours you all played the game with you and Foxy in it for the fun and the destressing while Bon Bon and Freddy had a intense competition to see who would win. In the end neither of them actually won but instead Foxy won with a win from behind.

After the game your friends left to go have dinner while you were delivered your food in your room by Eggs who you ignored as he left to go supervise the other children. You watched him go and went back to gaming after he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea that Charlie destresses via video games actually comes from my personal life. as with myself whenever I feel sad or angry I play video games and it actually helps me to feel better. Just a interesting fact about where I got the idea from.


End file.
